Falling into Dimensions
by BloodyFrog92
Summary: Amy and the Doctor are fighting the cypermen, and a time rift gets open. Amy falls through and is almost runover by a black Impala chevy.


SuperWho X-over.

Dean W. Sam W. Castiel, Amy P. 11th Doctor.

Su: S: 5 Pre Bloody Valentine. Do: S: 5 Pre Lodger.

Ch: 1,

Sparks blinded them as Amy and the Doctor ran through the halls followed by heavy steps of the Cybermen. "Right!" The Doctor shouted as another blast from the Cybermen sent a rain of sparks over them. Amy turned, but the Doctor grabbed her by the hand. "The other right!" He yelled as he pulled her left into a big room filled with machines.

After barricading the door with deadlocks and heavy equipments from close by, the Doctor turned around. "That should hold for a second or two." He clapped his hands and smiled not very reinsuring to Amy. "What is that?" He asked and pointed at the big machine next to her. "I dunno. Some kind of converter?" She guessed and stepped back to get a better look. "Nah, it is too big for that." The Doctor noted and motioned to the many big machines behind the first one.

There was a platform in the middle of the room surrounded by five poles with mirrors and laser-looking guns. Behind that were all sorts of machines wired up to the strange platform.

The Doctor waddled through the machines, touching every knob and lever, reading the meters and scanning with his screwdriver. Amy strolled by a messy table filled with parts and papers. "What is this thing?" The Doctor asked himself. "It's a dimensional time portal." Amy answered and the Doctor popped his head out behind a metal box. "Really?" He said impressed and walked quickly towards her. "Clever girl, Pond." He said and patted her on the hair like she was a child. Amy held up a blueprint to him. "Oh." The Doctor said disappointed as he read the title, then turned to the machine. "The CyberLeader said they worked on converting every humanoid being in time and space. I'm guessing this is how." He waved a hand at the machine.

The sound of heavy steps assembling outside the door made the Doctor hurry up. "We better do stuff." He said and clapping his hands together. Then he took out his beloved screwdriver and pointed it at, what he assumed was the main control panel.

The platform started to turn and the poles turned the other way. The lasers-looking guns shot of rays of strong pale light towards the middle. "Wrong sequence." The Doctor murmured as he looked over his screwdriver. "Doctor!" Amy shouted as the Cybermen, alerted by the noise, started to kick down the door.

The door fell to the floor and the Cybermen stomped over it into the room. "_Delete!_" They shouted in their monotone mechanical voices. As their arms rose to shoot Amy and the Doctor fled. The Doctor ran to the control panel while Amy disorientated ran towards the mass of light that had taken form over the platform. "Amy!" The Doctor shouted as he saw her. "Don't get too close to the-" He got cut off as Amy felt a force pulling her into the vortex. "Doctor!" She called as everything got absorbed in the bright light.

She fell and she felt her whole body getting pulled everywhere. Her clothes got ripped off. She tried to get a hold on it, but it just tore to pieces.

Suddenly everything turned dark. Amy felt hard ground under her back and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw stars sprinkled over her across the clear night sky. She slowly stood up and looked around her. _Looks like Earth._ She thought. A cold wind caressed her skin and she got very aware of how naked she was.

After walking a bit something caught her ears. _Is that…_ She turned to the sound. _AC/DC?_ A pair of headlights turned the corner and a deep roar of an old motor got louder with the music.

Amy jumped sideways as the car drove close past her. She heard its breaks and the music got turned down. Her body ached from the fall and she knew the hard asphalt had broken through her skin.

She turned her head as she heard the door of the car open with a creak. "Are you alright?" A deep growly voice asked. _American._ Amy noted as the silhouette moved towards her. "Yea, sure." Amy said. The stranger took off his jacked and laid over her. "What are you doing out here, naked too?" He asked as she sat up. "I don't know." She answered. The jacked was nice and warm against her cold skin.

The stranger helped her up and looked her over. "I live on a motel just down the road." He said motioned his head. "How about I take you there and we'll figure something out." Amy looked at the stranger. He didn't look like a bad person, but something in his eyes said otherwise.

"How do I know you won't harm me?" She asked and the stranger scoffed and smiled. "Right." He took a gun out from the back of his belt and handed it to her. "Know how to use one of these, British girl?" Hesitantly Amy took it and looked it over, checked if it had bullets. "Sure." She lied. "Good. Get in the car." The tall man walked towards and black car. Amy hadn't noticed it before, too busy not getting hit. It was an Impala Chevy 67. A faint memory of a car enthusiast crossed her mind, but his face was hard to focus on.

"I'm Dean, by the way." The stranger introduced as they started to drive off. "Amy." Amy said. She had taken place behind the driver's seat for safety measures. As they drove off she tried to locate herself. "Where are we?" She asked. "Gothenburg, Nebraska." Dean explained. "What date is it?" Amy continued. "4th of October."

"And the year?" Dean looked at the girl through the back mirror. "2010. Are you alright?" Amy nodded. The time was not much off from her own and she was still on Earth. _All time and space, in that rift, and I am lucky enough to land on today's Earth._ Amy smiled relieved.

A few minutes past and they drove in a parking lot. "This looks cozy." Amy said sarcastic as she looked over the shady building of the old motel. "Been at worse places, sweetheart." Dean said and exited the car. Amy followed him.

They entered the rented room and Amy looked around. It was slightly messy and had a moist scent. There were two beds in the middle of the room. One covered in old leftover food and clothes, the other more clean. Beside the door stood a small table with two stools. The table was messy with papers and empty beer bottles. An open computer stood in the middle and hummed.

"Who are you with?" Amy asked nodded towards the beds. "My brother." Dean answered and looked around. "Who was supposed to be here." He shrugged and grabbed a duffle bag from under the messy bed. "Take a shower and put on these." He said and handed her some clothes.

The soap itched in her scratches from the fall. She had big ones on her elbows, they were sore and irritated.

After putting on the way too big clothes, Amy returned to the bedroom. Dean sat by the computer and turned to her as she came in. "Looks good." He grinned. The sound of keys alerted the two and a huge man entered. "Where were you, dude?" Dean asked angrily. "Easy now, I didn't do anything stupid." The new comer noticed Amy. "Who's this?" He asked. "That is Amy." Dean explained. "I found her on the road. She's lost." The giant stepped closer and held out his hand. "Hey. I'm Sam." He greeted. "We are just about to look over her situation." Dean told. They all sat down on the beds, ready to talk.

Ch: 2,

The next morning Amy got woken up by Sam shaking her shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead. Wanna join in for breakfast?" He stood beside her smiling friendly.

In the evening before they had talked a bit. Amy had tried to call the Doctor, but without luck. The phone didn't even register the TARDIS' number as a number. I the end they decided it was late and they should sleep and look it over in the morning.

"You are in a suit." Amy noted as she got up. "Yea, Dean and I have some work." Sam explained. "We are FBI." Amy gave nod. "That explains the gun." She handed Dean's gun to Sam who took it.

They found a cozy little restaurant in town. "So, how did you end up on that road, anyway?" Sam asked as they got their food. Dean got a big bacon sandwich and Sam had scrambled eggs and bread. Amy got toast and sausages.

"You will not believe it." She said with a knowing smile. "Try us." The brothers said in unison. "I fell through a time rift." She said and took a sip of her tea. Dean and Sam looked puzzled at her, then each other. "What?" Sam asked. "I fell through a rift in time and space and ended up here." She explained. "The Doctor accidentally opened the rift and I got a bit too close."

"The Doctor?" Sam repeated. "Doctor who?" Dean finished. "Just the Doctor, though he would love you for asking that question." Amy said. "Anyway, I could end up anywhere in time and space so the Doctor can't find me as easily as I could have hope of him." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Can you give me more information about that Doctor?" Sam asked and held up his computer bag. "I might locate him with this." Amy waved her hand of him. "Don't bother, his impossible to find. Many have tried." Dean stood up. "I need some more coffee. Sam?" He reached for Sam's half empty cup. "No thanks." Sam said.

Dean walked up to the desk and poured some coffee when a skinny young man came up to him. "Miss." He said and waved a hand at the waitress behind the counter. "How may I help, hon'?" She asked tired. The guy grinned foolishly at her. Dean checked the weirdo out. He wore a tweed jacket, stumping pants and a goofy blue butterfly. _Da' Hell?_ Dean thought.

"Have you seen a pretty Scottish girl around here? Red hair and _really_ long legs?" The stranger rambled waving his hands around like a marionette in the wind. "Her name's Amy?" Dean asked and the stranger turned to him. "Yes! Amy. You found her?" Dean pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the table Amy and Sam sat at. "Amy!" The weirdo yelled and ran to her. "Doctor!" Amy said stood up. They hugged and made a bit of a silly hugging dance. "I thought you would never find me." Amy laughed as they sat down in the booth again. "It wasn't easy, but I got the memory core from the machine before blowing it up and found out where you had gone too. Took three days and five hours, but here I am!" The Doctor talked fast and his arms flapped around.

Dean took his place by Sam. "This is Sam and Dean." Amy introduced. "They have helped me." The Doctor stood up and shook their hands. "Hello, Sam and Dean. Nice to meet you. Thank you for caring for my friend." He looked at them. "Brothers?" He asked. Sam nodded and cleared his throat. "Amy tells that she fell through a rift in time and space." He asked. "Yes, it was foolish of you." The Doctor said and lifted a finger at Amy. "We were trying to shut it down, but I messed up and activated it instead, then we got shot at and Amy got too close to the rift."

"Are we going home then, Doctor?" Amy asked before he would ramble again. "Well…" The Doctor trailed off. "We can't at the moment." Amy frowned. "What?" She asked in a pissed voice. "The TARDIS broke down as I forced her to jump the dimensions." He said with a crooked smile. "Dimensions? I am in another dimension?" The Doctor held defensibly his hands up in front of him. "She is repairing right now so in a few hours or so…" Sam leaned forward shifting his eyes between them. "Dimensions?" He asked confused. "Yes." The Doctor just said. "So, what are you?" He continued pointing at their suits. "We are the FBI and we are on a case in town." Dean answered. "Can we join?" The Doctor looked at them like a child in a candy store. "Sorry, feds only." Dean said with a short smile. "Don't worry." The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "FBI, medical department. Specialist in everything." The Doctor said proud as Sam read the paper. He looked at Dean with a shrug. "His FBI."

They went to a morgue and the three of them flashed their badges. "She's a student." The Doctor said as the guard stopped Amy.

"The police brought him in last night." The surgeon explained as he pulled out the body from the locker. Sam read the file while the Doctor and Dean looked over the body. Amy stood a bit away, not interested in looking at dead people.

"XI Lust." The Doctor read from the chest of the body. It was scratched into his skin. "There were three other vics, right?" Dean asked the surgeon. "Yea." He answered and went to get the files. "He was found in an old gypsy house." Sam told and handed the file to his brother. "Like the three others." Dean looked in the file. "He was found hanging, but he died of a heart failure." Dean read.

The surgeon returned and handed out the files. "Do you still have the bodies?" Dean asked and opened the file. "Two of them. The last got cremated yesterday." Sam looked over Dean's shoulder to his file and compared it to the one he had himself. "XIV Art." The Doctor read. "Scratched in the chest of a 28 year old woman." He walked to the brothers. "Five Cups, Disappointment." Sam read from his. "On the chest of a 17 year old boy."

"III Empress. Carved in a 24 year old woman." Dean said. "Sounds like tarot cards." Sam shook his head. "No, some of them don't fit." He said. "That is because you are thinking of Waite Rider." The Doctor said. "These are from Crowley's tarot." Sam and Dean made confused faces. "Crowley?" Dean growled. "Yes, Aleister Crowley. Big shot occultist from the mid 20th century. Met him once, he fancied me" The Doctor grinned, but then turned to the body in front of him. "But why is the cards carved into random people?"

They returned to the motel. Sam was already on the computer and Dean started to post paper, pictures and drawings on the walls. "What do the vics have in common?" He asked Sam over the shoulder. "Nothing. Only that they all live in Nebraska." Sam said. "Except victim number two; Mary Love. She was a model and had a shooting here."

"Empress." Amy muttered. "What is it?" The Doctor asked. "She was marked; empress and she is- was a model, right?" She looked around. "She must have been a bit of an obnoxious woman." Sam started tapping on the computer. "It fits. Love often got into fights with other models and have lots of admires." He looked at Amy. "Great work, Amy." The Scottish girl smiled proud. "What about the others?" Dean asked.

Ch: 3,

They soon found out that pretty much all of them fit the inscription on their chest. The teen boy was on drugs and failed at school, the young woman had had several surgeries and implants and the newest victim had slept with quite a few people, male _and_ female.

"Then, who is the murderer?" The Doctor asked. Sam and Dean shifted and looked at each other. "We don't know yet, but we believe it has something to do with the house." Sam told. "We believe it is a ghost." Dean said and Sam looked surprised at him. "What? They travel in time and space. I don't think ghost is the weirdest think that have happened for them." The Doctor and Amy looked at each other and shrugged. "We've seem weirder." Amy said casually. "So, how do we get the ghost?" The Doctor said excited. "We need to figure out who we are dealing with and salt and burn the bones." Dean said. The Doctor turned to Amy. "We are hunting a ghost." He whispered and they jumped up and down excited. "You are not really FBI, are you?" The Doctor asked. "No. We are hunters." Dean said proud. "We hunt other things too. Not just ghosts." Sam said. "What other things?" Amy asked. "Vampires, werewolves, demons and so on." Dean grinned. "Basically, all the monsters in your closet are real." Amy mumbled. "In this dimension." The Doctor cut in. "I have never met any of the mentioned monsters." Amy cleared her throat. "Vampires." She said. "Well, they were fish from space." The Doctor said. "And the werewolf you, Rose and Queen Victoria encountered in Scotland?" She gave a teasing smile to the brothers. "Again, alien."

"So, in your dimension. Monsters are from space?" Sam asked. "It would seem so." The Doctor answered. "You hunted werewolves with Queen Victoria in Scotland?" Dean looked puzzled at the Doctor. "Yes, and we had lots of fun, however she was a bit pissy at us for lying about our names."

"How did you- You know, I don't wanna know." The Doctor grinned. "I have a time machine, Dean-o." He said. "A time machine?" Sam repeated in disbelieve. "Yes. And she's called the TARDIS. She travels in space too." Sam nodded impressed and turned to Dean. "He talks about his tardy like you talk of the car. He is one nickname from being you."

"He calls the TARDIS Old Girl." Amy said. "Oi." The Doctor turned offended at her and all laughed.

After some research, they came up with a name. "Camille, no last-named. An English Romani." Sam said and everyone assembled around him. "She was killed in the mid 1970ties by a man, after a couples reading because she had revealed that the husband had a male lover." He turned to the three people. "She was cremated." Dean sighed. "Was there anything removed from the house?" Sam shrugged. "Not much. Just some paintings. I think we should look in the house."

"Didn't you say you had to burn her body to kill her?" Amy asked. "Yes, but she is cremated so we have to find an object she's attached to." Dean explained. "And burn _that_." Sam finished. "Let's gear up." Dean grabbed a duffle from under the bed and went out. The three others followed.

The Doctor and Amy looked over the trunk of the car. Fastening their eyes on each object. Dean handed an oversaw shotgun to his brother. "How is that helping against a ghost?" Amy asked. "Rock salt." Dean explained showing her some shells. "What a gun?" Sam asked. "_No_." The Doctor said sharp. "I hate guns." He said and walked away. "Do you have anything else?" Amy asked quietly. "Iron works too." Dean handed her a crowbar.

Night crept over the sky and they drove off to the hunted house. "Why are we hunting ghost in at night?" Amy asked as they stood before the old creepy building. "Let's go." Dean and Sam stepped up on the porch and kicked the door in.

It was an old two story house, still fully furnished with dusty furniture from the 50ties-60ties. Amy clenched the crowbar and the Doctor scanned the room with a flashlight. "The house is filled with rubbish, how are we to find that object." He said. "Dean. Take Amy and search upstairs. The Doctor and I search here." Sam said. Dean walked towards the stairs and Amy followed. "Be careful." The Doctor said. "Right back at ya." Amy answered.

Dean emptied one drawer after another on the floor and Amy searched a closet. "How do we know we have found it?" Amy asked. "Usually when the ghost tries to kill you." Dean answered. "Sounds nice." Amy mumbled.

Suddenly they both felt a pain on their chests. Amy turned to Dean. He opened his shirt and showed his bleeding skin. "XIII Death." Amy read. Then she slowly pulled down her own shirt. "Three Swords Sorrow."

They went downstairs and saw Sam and the Doctor examine their own bleeding chests. "Eight Sword Interference." The Doctor said. "That's true." Amy said. "You meddle in everything." Amy looked at Dean with a smile, but Dean's face was everything but good. "XIII Devil." He whispered as he looked at Sam with a sad expression. "Why the face." The Doctor asked cautious. "In this dimension, the Apocalypse is on." Dean said. "Sam is the Devil's vessel." Sam looked away. He clearly felt bad about it. "So, the Devil is in you?" Amy asked. "No, he is possessing someone else at the moment, but he is waiting for Sam to give his 'yes' so he can posses him." Dean explained. "The Devil needs permission to enter?" Sam nodded.

After some awkward silence the Doctor clapped his has together and scaring everyone around him. "I know what Camille is attached to." He said then pointed at everyone's chests. "The Thoth tarot." As the words slipped over his lips the room suddenly got very cold. Dean raised his gun and Sam slowly did the same. "I guess, cool is a bad thing." The Doctor said in a low voice. "The ghost is close." Dean informed and they looked around.

The brothers suddenly got thrown across the room. Dean hit the floor and Sam fell into a wall. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the room. A woman appeared in front of him wearing a big ragged dress with wide cut tube, showing her shoulders. "_Interferer_." She said hoarse and grabbed his throat. Her face was gray and eyes pale. Amy hit the ghost with the crowbar and the transparent woman turned to smoke. The Doctor coughed and placed his hands on his knees. Dean and Sam ran to them again. "We need to find those cards." Sam said and looked around for the ghost. "To the bedroom." The Doctor said and ran to the stair. "Why the bedroom?" Sam asked as they followed. "When you have something precious you usually keep it the most personal place. And I think the bedroom is the most personal. Guest rarely goes there." He answered.

They barged through the door and started to search everything. Camille appeared and Dean shot at her, but her movements was too fast and chaotic for him the get a good shot. As the ghost was distracted by Dean, Sam took a chance to shoot her in the back. She turned around before he got to pull the trigger and screamed loudly. Amy swung the crowbar at the ghost and she turned to smoke. Proudly Amy looked at the boys around her. "The cards are not in this room." The Doctor said. While the others had fought off Camille he had time to look over everything. "They are not here."

Ch: 4,

"Of course!" The Doctor shouted and walked into the middle of the dusty bedroom. He repeatedly palmed himself in the forehead. "Stupid, stupid me. She had the cards with her when she got killed. She was in the middle of a reading." He looked excited at everyone, but got only tired faces in return. "Down we go." He ran out the door and the rest followed slowly. "Is he always like that?" Dean asked Amy. "Yup. Always." Amy answered.

Back at the first floor, Camille returned. She threw Dean into the wall and started to choke Sam. "_Devil_." She said. Shots got fired, but she teleported in front of Dean and knocked the smoking gun out of his hands. "It's like she _knows_ what is going to happen." Sam said and tried to steady his gun. "She _was_ psychic." The Doctor said and turned to look at Amy. "But you haven't had any problems hitting her." He looked at the ghost who currently choked Dean. "You are from another dimension. You are not supposed to be here." The Doctor laughed and Amy charged Camille. "Sam, you and Amy keep the ghost busy, then Dean and I will locate those bloody cards." Sam nodded and the Doctor ran to Dean. "We got a plan. Follow me." He helped the hunter to his feet and they ran out the room.

Amy and Sam were left in the room and Camille was not happy. Just as the Doctor and Dean had left she appeared and screamed at Sam. She hit him in the chest so he fell to the floor, the she swiped the gun to the other side of the room and sat across him. "_Devil_." She said. As Amy ran to her, Camille coked her head in a disrupting angle and stared dead at the girl. Amy froze. "_Sorrow_." Camille said. "_Why_ _are_ _you so_ _sad_?" She asked in her hoarse voice. "I'm not." Amy said and walked closer. "_You are. You have lost someone_." Sam groaned trying to get free. Camille turned her head confused. "_You have forgotten?_" Then she laughed loud and Amy swung the crowbar at her, however, the ghost teleported in front of the scared girl. "_I see your future now_." She whispered and led her bony fingers through Amy's red hair. "_The lost will return_." She leaned in closer. "_And it will kill you._" She whispered. A gunshot echoed and Camille turned to smoke. Amy stared at Sam who hurried to her. "Are you alright?" He asked worried. "Yea." Amy lied. Camille's words had scared her. Sam could see it and laid his long arms around her.

Moment after Camille was back, but just as she charged the two she screamed in pain and flames ate her up and left only moment of bright light. "She is gone now." Sam said, still holding Amy. "The Doctor and Dean had success." He caressed her hair and heard heavy steps as Dean entered the room, followed by the Doctor. "Amelia." The Doctor hurried to Amy and she let go of Sam to hug the Doctor. "What happened?" He asked Sam. "Camille said some scary stuff and Amy took it a bit hard." Sam told. "Oh, don't worry, Pond. We are going home tomorrow." He looked at the brothers. "Can we stay over at the motel with you?"

They returned to the motel and the Doctor went downstairs to get a room for him and Amy, mostly Amy since he didn't need the sleep. Amy sat on Dean's messy bed. She felt better and was watching TV. "How are you?" Sam asked and sat down next to her. Dean sat on Sam's bed cleaning the guns. "Alright. Still thinking of what Camille said about losing someone." Amy answered. "I do feel like I have forgotten something, but I can't remember, not matter how hard I try." Sam rubbed her back. "Don't force it. It might come." He said and she nodded. The Doctor barged in spinning a key on his index finger. "Ready to turn in for the night?" He smiled.

Ch: 5,

Amy woke up and found herself alone in the room. The bed next to the one she had slept in stood untouched, only some of her clothes laid out to her and a note. "Come along, Pond." It said. A smiled crossed Amy's lips and she put on the clothes.

She went to the brothers room and knocked on the door. Dean opened and gave a bright smile. "Morning'." He greeted. "Thanks for letting me use this." Amy handed him the clothes she had borrowed. "The Doctor brought me my own, as you can see." Dean looked her over. "I must say it suits you." He said with a flirty smile. "Have you seen the Doctor?" Amy asked and looked inside the room behind him. Sam waved as he packed his bag. Amy waved back. "Not here. We thought he was with you." Dean said. Amy looked at the note the Doctor had left her and looked at Dean with light in her eyes. "He picked up the TARDIS!" She said and ran down the hall. "He is on the parking lot!" She yelled to the brothers.

After packing the last things Sam and Dean returned the room keys and walked out to the parking lot. They looked around and saw Amy by a big blue box. She motioned them to come over. "This is the TARDIS." She said and knocked on the door. "Police Public Call Box." Sam read. "That is the time machine?" Dean asked sceptical. "Sorry it is no Delorean, Dean-o." The Doctor said as he popped his head out the door, slightly offended. "Can we go home, Doctor?" Amy asked hopeful. The Doctor exited the box and slowly walked up next to Sam. "No." He said and quickly hid behind the huge hunter. "What?" Amy shouted. "Why not?" Sam looked a bit uncomfortable between the two. "We are out of gas, you could say." The Doctor said still in hiding. "Then fill her up." Amy said. "I need time energy. We need to find a time rift." He said. "I know of one in Cardiff, but the TARDIS can't bounce that far." Amy growled. "How do we find one?" She continued with a forced calm voice. "I tried using the scanner in the TARDIS..." The Doctor said and Amy smiled. "But it is broken." He finished. "I thought she had repaired herself." Amy said pointing at the box. "The engines not everything."

"Then what?" Amy said and leaned against the TARDIS. "Unless we find someone in this dimension, in America, that know something about time travel we are stuck." The Doctor said and planted his hands in his pockets.

Sam pocked his brother with an elbow. "Didn't Cas take you back in time once?" He asked. The Doctor turned to Sam. "Yea, you think he can help?" Dean answered. "You know something?" The Doctor asked. "We have a kind of friend who can travel in time." Dean told. "Get him." The Doctor said and grabbed Dean by the shoulders.

Dean walked a bit away and took out his phone. "How did you meet a time traveller?" The Doctor asked Sam. "He helped Dean out of Hell." Sam said looking at Dean. "Dean was in Hell?" Amy repeated. Sam didn't answer.

Shortly after, Dean returned with a guy in a worn trench coat. "Cas, this is the Doctor and Amy." Dean introduced. The Doctor held out his hand to shake, but Castiel pushed him up against the TARDIS. "What are you?" He asked in a very deep husky voice. "You are not human." He continued. "What do you mean his not human?" Dean asked and pulled out his gun, ready for anything. "Two hearts." Castiel said. "He is an alien. Let him go." Amy pulled in Castiel' coat. "An alien?" Sam repeated. "Yes, I'm from space. Please, I'm not hurting anyone." The Doctor pleaded. Dean clapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Let him go." He said. Castiel hesitated, but moved away. Dean, still pointing a gun at the Doctor, stepped closer. "What do you mean, alien?" The Doctor cleared his throat. "I'm a Time Lord. I come from Gallifrey." He said. The words was heavy and the Doctor spoke them like of great importance. "What are you?" The Doctor asked going closer to the stranger, invading his personal space. "What is _Cas_ short for?"

"Castiel." Castiel said. The Doctor's green eyes stared into Castiel' bright blue. "Angel of Tuesday." He whispered and stepped away. Then he grabbed his screwdriver and scanned the being in front of him. He looked at the screwdriver and then with amazement on Castiel. "In all my 900 years of travels, I have met many fake interties, but you are the first real angel I have seen." A smile widened and he stepped up to the entity. "You are beautiful." He cupped the Angel's face. Dean nudged Sam. "I am confused." He said. "Seconds ago they looked like they were about to kill each other, now the Doctor is flirting with him." Sam laughed.

"The brothers tells me you know a bit about time travel." The Doctor said. "I do." Castiel said. "Good. Come with me." The Doctor opened the door into the TARDIS and Castiel followed him inside. "Join us." Amy said and went in the door. "Can we fit?" Sam asked, but Amy was far in. Dean walked to the door and looked in. "Holy crap." He said and entered slowly. Sam followed and they both looked around in the huge room. Dean ran out and looked at the box outside again. The Doctor looked at him as he returned inside. "It's bigger on the inside." Dean whispered. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor said and spun around by the table of stuff in the middle. The Brothers came up to him. Castiel was looking at a screen with a map of America. "We are looking for a time rift. Castiel is actually the only one searching." The Doctor said. "Hungry?"

Amy showed the brothers around the TARDIS, just a few of the many, many rooms. "How did you guys meet?" Sam asked when they came back into the control room. "He crashed into my shed when I was a child." Amy told. "So you have travelled with him since?" Sam continued. They took a seat. Dean went under the floor and looked at the hundreds of wires. "No, he went off and returned twelve years after and then two years after that. The TARDIS often mess up things." Sam looked at the Doctor standing together with Castiel, talking fast. "Sure it is the TARDIS?" He asked and they laughed.

"There." Castiel said and pointed at the map. "A rift is opening there at the moment." Everyone walked to look at the map. "Just a town over." The Doctor said and smiled. "Are you joining us, boys?" Amy asked and smiled to the brothers. "Sure." Sam said. Dean looked a bit sceptic. "How- how does this ship work?" He asked. Sam scoffed. "Dean is afraid of flying." Sam explained. "Don't worry Dean-o." The Doctor said and clapped reinsuring on his back. "It will be over before you can say; Fish fingers and Custard." He grinned and started to dance around the table, flipping lever and turning knops. "Come on old girl, one more bounce." He said patting the panel and the whole thing shook violently. Dean grabbed Castiel' shoulder and then the control panel. "Are you alright?" Amy asked teasing. Dean just gave a short smile and clenched his jaw.

A great bump and everything was quiet. "Here we are." The Doctor said and ran to the door. "We moved." Sam said as they exited. Dean breathed out relieved and placed his hands on his hips. "I suppose this is goodbye then." Amy said sad. "Yea." Sam said and turned to her. "It was really great meeting you two." She gave a tight hug to Sam and turned to Dean and gave him a peck on the cheek and then a hug too. "Doctor." Sam said and reached his hand to the Doctor. "Sam." The Doctor answered and took it. "Don't say yes to Lucifer and take care of yourself." Then he turned to Dean. "Don't just look out for your brother. You are important too." He gave him his hand and smiled. Dean nodded hand shook. "Cas." The Doctor turned to the Angel. "Take care of those boys. I have a feeling they will save you one day." Castiel frowned at the Doctor's words. "Good luck with the Apocalypse." Amy said as she and the Doctor entered the TARDIS again. "Thanks, we are gonna need that." Dean said,

The door closed and a loud wheezing noise followed. The blue box slowly faded in and out and then it was gone. The brothers looked at each other then turned to Castiel. "Can we get a ride back to our car?" Dean asked.

**AN: Hey, this is my first FanFic. Tell me if it is good or bad. Sorry for the flaws, I am not English :D**


End file.
